


Meeting The Family

by 1lilspark



Series: Identical Cousins AU [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktales AU, F/M, I've always planned to have April/May/June show up in this verse than canon happened, identical cousins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark
Summary: When Daisy's sister and nieces move to Duckburg it was inevitable that her boyfriend Donald and his kids would be invited to dinner...
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Series: Identical Cousins AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972624
Kudos: 10





	Meeting The Family

**Author's Note:**

> I had always intended for April, May and June to show up in this verse and than the spoilers for Last Adventure began to happen and so I thought I'd write a one shot to have them appear sooner rather than later.
> 
> This piece is set about five months after Della & Gyro's wedding, Donald and Daisy have been dating for just about a year and Donald has officially adopted Lena as his daughter

Now kids, we have only one chance to make a good first impression.” Donald said as he looked over to where Dewey and Lena were standing by his side.

“Relax dad,” Dewey replied as he adjusted the collar of the blue dress shirt he’d been wearing. “If Daisy is in love with us I see no reason why her sister and nieces won’t immediately want to welcome us to their family.”

“Dewey’s right,” Lena replied, “now just take a deep calming breath.”

Doing what his daughter suggested, Donald definitely felt much calmer in the moment.

“Now remember, Dewy no breaking out into song.”

“That was ONE time!” Dewey protested as his father rolled his eyes, turning toward the tween dressed in purple.

“And no magic Lena, to Dawn and her daughters we are a nice normal family.”

The blue swirl of magical energy that had been surrounding the young girl’s fingertips faded as she was about to reluctantly ring the bell the old fashioned way when it opened in a flourish.

Standing in the doorway was a young duck of fourteen dressed in a blue and white striped sundress, her white hair pushed back with a headband.

“Dewey Duck!” She exclaimed, taking the young boy’s hand with a starstruck look in her eye, “it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

Three pairs of eyes looked upon the girl with a curious gaze.

“Where are my manners, I’m May, your portrayal of Puck in “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” was brilliant and I can’t wait to spend the next four years forming a showmance with you.”

“May!” another voice called out and soon another girl stood in the doorway. From the neck up she was practically identical to May aside from the glasses covering her eyes and the way her hair was pulled back in a braid. She had been dressed in a brown skirt and pink sweater. “We promised mom we wouldn’t scare away Aunt Daisy’s boyfriend.”

A visible flush crossed Donald’s cheeks at the girls comment that the four teens definitely noticed.

“I’m sorry April. I couldn’t help it. When Aunt Daisy mentioned that Donald’s son had been into drama like I was I kind of went down an internet black hole looking up old performances.”

“Nerd,” another voice spoke as soon a third figure arrived at the doorway placing an arm around May’s shoulder.

This girl had her hair pulled back into a ponytail while dressed in a bright yellow pair of compression leggings and a matching hoodie.

“This is June,” April said, “ the evil triplet.”

“Hey!” The taller of the trio said, giving the pink clad girl a shove, “just because I’m popular doesn’t mean I’m evil…”

Letting her voice trail off from her bickering with her sisters, June soon turned to Lena with a smile on her face instantly feeling it in her gut they would be great friends though trying not to be too eager about it like May seemed to have been.

“Cool hair.”

“Thanks,” Lena replied, twirling around a strain of her blue dyed bangs.

There was a brief moment of silence however before the teens or Donald could say another word a fourth more familiar figure arrived in the doorway dressed in a chic pink wrap dress.

“I hope you girls aren’t stirring up any trouble.”

“No Aunt Daisy,” the trio said in unison as they turned around to head back inside while Donald motioned for Dewey and Lena to follow.

“Well, that went well,” Daisy said with a smile as she pulled Donald into an embrace as soon as they were the only two remaining on the landing.

“The night is still young,” Donald teased, placing a kiss on Daisy’s cheek before linking arms with her and heading inside.


End file.
